Cancer is a complex group of diseases involving abnormal cell growth with the potential to invade or spread to other parts of the body. Millions of new cases of cancer occur globally each year. There are many risk factors of cancer, including obesity, poor diet, lack of physical activity, tobacco use, alcohol use, and genetic and hormonal factors. Cancer is associated with cell growth and division absent the proper signals, continuous growth and division even given contrary signals, avoidance of programmed cell death, limitless number of cell divisions, promoting blood vessel construction, and invasion of tissue and formation of metastases. There is numerous research dedicated to improve understanding of the disease and to identify and create new treatments.